


Not how I thought

by bellakanusti



Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellakanusti/pseuds/bellakanusti
Summary: Not everything can be explained... Kurt Hummel is laying in a hotel room trying to figure this out.





	Not how I thought

Teaser...

Hello 

I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm 29 years old. I have blue eyes, dark blond hair and a pretty good body if I have to be honest ;)  
I'm working as a freelance writer for a music side and take pictures from time to time too.

I live with Blaine, my high school boyfriend. He is sweet, beautiful and always have my back when I need it. He loves me with all he has.

In this moment though, things looks a bit different… I'm currently laying in a hotel room and just discovered that everything isn't like I thought things where. Not at all.  
I'm in love.  
In love with Sebastian Smythe.


End file.
